1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Projectors are known as an apparatus which projects light to a surface of an object such as a screen to display a desired image on the projection surface of the screen. A practically used example of such projectors employs an optical scanner which performs one-dimensional or two-dimensional scanning with light (see, for example, JP-A-2008-116668 (Patent Document 1)).
The projector described in Patent Document 1 has a first optical scanner in which a movable plate having a light reflecting portion is turned about an X axis, a second optical scanner in which a movable plate having a light reflecting portion is turned about a y axis orthogonal to the x axis, and a light source apparatus which emits light such as a laser. In such a projector, the first optical scanner performs scanning with the light emitted by the light source apparatus and the second optical scanner performs scanning with the light after the scanning, thereby performing two-dimensional scanning with the light to display a desired image on a screen.
In such a projector, the image is always displayed in a fixed orientation relative to the orientation of a region in which the image can be displayed (drawable region).
In recent years, in the field of digital signage, proposals have been made in which a screen is installed within the premises of a station, a building, a lobby or the like of a hotel or the like with heavy customer traffic, and a desired image (promotion videos, videos of commercials and the like) is displayed on the screen by using the above-mentioned projector to provide advertising for humans around the screen.
In the projector described in Patent Document 1, however, since the orientation of the image is always fixed relative to the orientation of the drawable region as described above, there has been the problem in which it is difficult for humans to recognize the contents of the image depending on the positions and the orientations of them relative to the drawable region. This presents the problem in which the effect of the advertising (appealing effect) cannot be provided sufficiently, for example.